LED devices are semiconductor photonic devices that emit light when a voltage is applied. LED devices have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability. In recent years, LED devices have been deployed in various applications, including indicators, light sensors, traffic lights, broadband data transmission, and illumination devices. For example, LED devices are often used in illumination devices provided to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs, such as those used in a typical lamp.
LED devices rely on a packaging structure for mechanical support and for heat dissipation. However, traditional LED packaging structures may suffer from inefficient heat dissipation and weak mechanical strength problems. Therefore, while existing packaging structures for LED devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. LED packaging structures having stronger mechanical strength and more efficient heat dissipation characteristics continue to be sought.